


Daddy's Home

by Chronic_RWBY_Enabler



Category: RWBY
Genre: Daddy Enabler, Enabler, F/F, F/M, Father of Enabler, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Lemon, Multi, Orange, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronic_RWBY_Enabler/pseuds/Chronic_RWBY_Enabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their dad has been away on a work trip, and he has come home very late.  A few weeks late, in fact.  The girls welcome him back in a very, VERY adult way.  Everyone is of age.  No kids here.  PWP?  This is pure, grade A smut.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

Request: Enabler cumslut = My idea: Ruby/Yang/Father

 

The girls love their daddy. Daddy loves his girls. . . with every inch of his manhood. The girls love fucking their father, and they are always on their best behavior in hopes of getting a little extra attention from him. 

 

** Daddy's Home **

 

"Dad!" Yang cried out as he burst through the front door with a flare. She ran across the room, knocking over the coffee table, and wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she could. He mock choked at her vice grip, but hugged her just as tightly. Ruby joined their embrace a half-second later, and he lifted them off the ground, feet dangling like little kids. When he put them down, they just stood there holding one another for a timeless moment.

Yang breathed in the scent of him. It was like a healing balm to her aching soul.

"Oh, I missed you girls so much!" Taiyang exclaimed, kissing them both enthusiastically. "I'm so happy to be home! I'm sorry I took so long. Sometimes jobs are bigger than we expect, right?"

The girls nodded gravely. They knew all to well the hazards of Hunting. They kissed him more, pulling his enormous form down to their level, taking turns on which of them kissed his cheeks and which of them kissed his lips. They were starved for his affection after his long absence, and he had to pry them off of him to sit down. They would not be put off, however. As soon as he sat down on the couch, Ruby was in his lap, her lips devouring his while Yang patiently took off his coat and his boots. He groaned as his elder daughter pressed her fingers into his aching feet.

"Oh, Yang, that feels so good, baby," he purred. "You're Daddy's sweet girl, aren't you?"

Yang smiled happily. She loved it when he said that to her. "Yep," she answered, popping the "P" and giving him a lewd grin. She slowly inched her way up into his lap and nudged Ruby away to give him a peck him on the lips. "And this sweet girl is gonna run you a bath. You're feet are smelly, Pops."

"Oh, yeah?" he said, tickling her. 

She squealed and jumped out of his lap. "Hey!" With a chuckle, she turned and headed toward the bathroom. She grinned stupidly the entire time. She was so happy to finally have Taiyang home! She and Ruby were fully capable of taking care of themselves, but they still loved him and missed him a great deal when he was gone. He was a very good father, despite what people said about him traveling all the time. He was always gentle and kind toward them. He talked with them. He played with them. He cared for them. He loved them, and he made love to them. She grinned a little wider. He made amazing love to them. Her eyes rolled back and her insides burned with desire at the thought of it. She hoped he had enough strength to love them tonight. It had been far too long since he'd been home, but he might be tired from his travels.

She turned the water on, and when the tub was filled, she returned to the living room. There she found her father suckling hungrily at Ruby's breast. Ruby had her hand firmly behind his head, holding him there, as though he might stop, mewling with pleasure at his touch. Clearly, he wasn't too tired for a little fun.

"Bath's ready," Yang sing-songed. 

She couldn't resist touching herself a bit at the arousing sight of her father and sister in their act of intimacy. She sauntered over to the couch where they were seated and held out her hands to them. Ruby took one, their father took the other, and she pulled them to their feet with a dramatic heave. She gave Ruby a wink and a kiss before turning to undress Taiyang. It took them a couple of minutes with all of his gears and belts and whatnots, but when they finally got him bare to his shorts, Yang couldn't resist pushing him back down on the couch to touch him. 

He was fully erect by now, mostly because the girls kept stroking and petting him while they undressed him. Yang wasn't going to touch him there, yet, though. She traced her lips across his torso, over, around, up, down. He growled at the teasing, and she grinned mischievously up at him, then traded her lips for her tongue. Still, she only just barely touched him. She knew if Ruby hadn't just taking a firm hold on his mouth, he would have been cursing. She stopped teasing him and straddled his hips, planting herself firmly against his cock. He broke free of Ruby's grip to heave a heavy sigh of relief. He rocked himself into her, and she let him, but she didn't move with him. She distracted him from her teasing with Ruby again, taking his hand and leading him under the waistband of Ruby's skirt, under her panties, directly to her clit. Yang kept her fingers interlaced with her father's, and they stroked her together. 

Ruby whimpered in pleasure. "Oh, yes, Daddy," she breathed heavily. "Oh, that feels so good. Oh, I missed you so much! Yes!"

Yang grinned. She knew how good her father's finger's felt. She looked forward to when it was her turn to feel them. She eased her hand away, letting Taiyang continue on his own.

"I missed you, too, baby girl," he cooed to his youngest daughter. He kissed her firmly on the forehead and gave her a winning smile. "My sweet girl." 

Yang bit her lip and couldn't resist crawling up and kissing him before she got down on her knees. Her cunt was aching, and she wanted to just put him inside her and get her fix, but she restrained herself. She wanted their loving to last for a while.

Taiyang smiled at her change in position, and she grinned right back at him. She could see his erection through his shorts, and her mouth watered for it. With a hum of pleasure, she snaked her hand under his waistband and stroked the full length of him. "I missed you, too, Daddy," she whispered, caressing him with feather-light touches.

"Daddy missed you, too, sweetheart," he answered, leaning into her touch. His head fell back in pleasure as she swirled her thumb around the tip of his cock and then finally stroked him without teasing. "Oh, that feels so good, Yang." He returned his attention to Ruby who was bucking against his hand that had stopped moving. "Sorry baby." He gave her a puppy dog look and tenderly retook her lips with his.

Yang couldn't hold herself back anymore. She needed to taste him. She carefully pulled his underpants down just enough to free his erection and licked the full length of him with the flat of her tongue.

"Oh-ho-ho, yes!" he cried out, but immediately went back to kissing his younger daughter. His hand didn't falter this time. 

Yang loved to hear her father's groans of pleasure when she made love to him. It made her feel powerful. It made her wet, too. She reached down and stroked herself through her shorts a few times to try and hold herself off. She needed her father's cock in her, but it wasn't time yet. Instead she settled for taking him into her mouth - just the tip at first, stroking it with her tongue, wetting it, savoring it. She loved the taste of him, and her mouth watered at the thought of tasting his cum on her lips. 

Taiyang's breathing was very heavy now, and it was clear that the intensity he felt from Yang's touch was boiling over into his touch on her baby sister. 

Ruby's hips rocked wildly into her father's hand at his quickened pace. "Yesyesyesyes!" she repeated over and over. "Oh, yes, Daddy!"

Yang rewarded him by taking him deeper into her mouth. When she pulled away, she pulled back very slowly, stroking him with her tongue the whole maddeningly slow time. She did it again, and again before she touched him in a more reasonable way. She grasped the base of his cock with her hand and took as much of him into her mouth as possible, all traces of teasing gone. 

"Oh!" he cried. "Oh, Yang, my good girl, you're such a good girl," he encouraged. "You make Daddy feel so good." He looked at Ruby as he continued to stroke her. "Are you feeling good, too, Ruby, baby?"

She nodded and grunted a little before answering squeakily, "Yes, Daddy, you make me feel so good. Oh, Daddy, I need you inside, too!" She pushed at his hand through her skirt, and her jaw dropped open as he moved his fingers inside her. She clenched her teeth and grasped at him for something to hold onto in her pleasure. "Oh, yes! That feels so good! I love the way you touch my pussy!" she moaned.

"Oh, yeah, you're nice and ready for me, aren't you, baby, hmm?" he said, moving deeper into her. "All nice and wet for me?"

Ruby cried out as he touched her, "Oh, god, yes!"

Yang watched all this while she continued to suck her father's cock. She could feel her underwear getting soaked. She couldn't get enough. She added a little pressure to her stroking and took him in as deeply as possible. She loved sucking his dick - the amazing softness of his skin, the sensation of his incredibly strong leg and stomach muscles tightening and un-tightening beneath her as she tried to swallow him down. When she heard the tell-tale sounds of Ruby about to come, she eased up on him and just stroked him with her hand, so he could focus on her little sister.

She loved to hear Ruby's sounds of pleasure as much as she loved hearing her father's. Ruby was her heart, her soul, her everything. She couldn't exist without her little sister, and she watched happily as Ruby thrashed about in her father's arms, riding out her orgasm and panting her way back down. She smiled as Taiyang nuzzled the spent Ruby, and she returned her lips to his cock. No more need to wait now. She was practically drooling over it. She hummed as she devoured him. There truly was no greater love than her father's love, and she poured every ounce of that affection into her touch. With both hands, she stroked his legs, his hips, his stomach, then returned to his balls and his cock. Her pace was quick now, and she held her rhythm steady until he groaned from his diaphragm as he came into her mouth. She didn't let go until she was sure she had tasted every drop of the reward he'd given her. She didn't know anything that tasted as good as her father's cum. It was something she craved regularly, and after going so long without it, she felt like a hungry beggar, still in need of more.

She joined her sister and father on the couch as the two rested for a spell. She couldn't wait too long. She needed loving, too. "Let's go see if that bath is still warm," she suggested. They agreed, and she led them all into the bathroom. She couldn't stop peeking longingly at her father's dick. Her insides ached for it. She knew he would be ready to go again any minute now, so she distracted herself with checking the water. "Uh, yeah, that's not hot at all." She flicked the drain switch to let the water out, then began refilling it. "Sorry, Dad."

He smiled warmly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Ah, no big deal." He frowned. "Why are you still wearing your clothes?" He immediately unbuttoned her shirt and bra, letting them drop to the floor. "Oh, yeah," he sighed reverently, caressing the bottoms of her breasts with his palms. "You're so beautiful, baby girl." He brushed his thumbs across her nipples and she pressed her whole body into him.

He let go of her breasts and caressed her cheeks with both hands, kissing her thoroughly. 

She pressed herself into him harder. 

"Mmm, you want Daddy's cock, baby?" he cooed.

She nodded vigorously and whimpered, "Yes!"

"You want me to fuck you before we get in the tub?" he asked softly, kissing her on the forehead.

She nodded again. "Yes! Please!" she gripped his hips and pulled him into her stomach. She let the silky smooth skin of his erection grind against her naked belly, and she couldn't wait anymore. She pushed him back onto the edge of the tub and couldn't get the rest of her clothes off fast enough. 

She climbed eagerly into his lap, and he touched her to see how ready she was. "Oh, sweetie," he said sympathetically when he felt how drenched she was. "Do you need your daddy? Hmm? You need Daddy to fuck you?" He stroked the inside of her pussy with his fingers, and she growled with need, bucking into his hand.

"Oh, Daddy, I need you so badly!"

He eased his fingers out of her and pressed his cock into her. It wasn't difficult. She was so wet, she was already dripping down the both of them. Yang cried out as soon as he was inside her. She had been in such desperate need of this, she immediately began to rock her hips into his, burying him inside her, filling herself with him. With his strong arms wrapped around her, Taiyang began to sate that desperate emptiness that haunted her when he was gone. She gripped his shoulders as he pressed himself further into her. "Yes! Daddy! Yes!" She pressed her face into his chest and heard his voice rumble.

"Come here, Ruby, baby," he panted, holding an arm out to her. Ruby came to him with a sweet smile, and he hugged her while Yang continued to ride his cock. "Daddy loves you, too, Ruby." He leaned over and kissed her deeply. "You're such a good girl," he whispered. " I've got the best girls in the whole wide world. You know it?" He stroked her behind, under her skirt. "You wanna take your clothes off, too, baby?"

Ruby nodded and removed her boots, leggings, skirt and panties. Her shirt and bra had already been left behind in the other room. 

"Ruby," Yang panted, "Ruby, will you rub my clit, baby?"

Obediently, the younger sister pressed herself firmly into Yang's back, trying not to let the blonde's grinding bounce her around too much. She let her fingers wander toward Yang's sweet spot, and started caressing in tiny, barely-there circles.

Yang whimpered. "Ruby, please don't tease me! I need it so bad."

Ruby chuckled in her ear and pressed only a little harder. She knew it still wasn't what Yang wanted, and she laughed mischievously at the elder girl's whine. She only teased her for a moment longer, then she grabbed a hold of Yang's waist with her other hand and began rocking along with her, grinding into the blonde's back, driving her further into their father's cock. 

"Oh, shit!" Yang clung to Taiyang's neck as he and Ruby pressed into her from both sides. "Oh fuck!" She leaned her head back onto Ruby's shoulder and was rewarded with an affectionate kiss. She unclenched one hand from her father's back and wrapped it around her sister's neck. Ruby's tongue stroked hers in rhythm to the thrusting of their hips.

"Oh, yeah, Ruby, you're such a good girl!" their father encouraged, grabbing the younger girl's hips and thrusting his full length into his eldest daughter. "Give it to her, Ruby, baby."

Yang couldn't speak, couldn't think. She could only hold on for dear life. She was vaguely aware that she was crying out rather loudly, but she didn't care. She couldn't care. Her pleasure was all she could focus on.

With their dad's firm grip on her hips, Ruby was free to let go of Yang's waist and find her breast. She pinched and tugged at the nipple she found, humming in pleasure at her big sister's reaction.

Yang's pleasure briefly surpassed her ability to make sounds. She dug her fingers into Taiyang's shoulders, and when her climax came, she screamed so loud she was sure she'd shattered her father's eardrums. 

He never complained. He just kept fucking her until she begged him to stop. When Yang fell bonelessly into him, he hugged his two daughters tightly. "Oh, yeah, I've got such good girls," he sang softly, stroking their backs as the eldest recovered. When Yang finally looked dazedly up at him, he grinned. "I love you, baby girl," he said, kissing her nose. "You wanna give Ruby a turn on Daddy's cock?"

She smiled and nodded. Slowly, she eased herself off of him and helped Ruby climb into his lap since the tub ledge was relatively high. Ruby's legs dangled to each side as she straddled her father's legs. She couldn't really get any leverage anywhere on the slick sides of the tub, so Yang was happy to help her. She pressed her hands between Ruby's thighs and opened her up for their father to come in. Ruby was just as wet as Yang had been, if not more so, since she had to wait. Yang stroked her body with extra affection as he eased into her. Ruby was smaller and harder to fit into, but she was eager to be filled with him. Yang felt her own wetness running down the insides of her thighs, and she moved to wipe it off a bit, but Ruby yelped. 

"Don't go," the younger girl begged softly.

Yang kissed Ruby's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." She stroked her hands up and down Ruby's sides, moving with, but not adding to her father's slow, steady rhythm inside her little sister. "I love you, Ruby, baby."

"I love you, too," Ruby mumbled. She was too breathless from the pleasure of Taiyang inside her to speak properly.

Their father stole her lips from her elder sister for a moment. "I love you, too, Ruby, baby," he said, pushing himself deeper into her. "Daddy loves you." He kissed her neck while she cried out in her pleasure. "Daddy loves fucking you," he grunted, changing his motions teasingly. "You like it when Daddy fucks you?"

"Yes," Ruby squeaked.

"You like Daddy's cock inside your pussy?" He pushed deeper into her.

"Yes!" Ruby whimpered, rocking back into him with every thrust.

Yang began to toy with Ruby's breasts. With her thumbs and forefingers, she rubbed gentle circles around her tiny erect nipples before softly pinching and tugging on them in exactly the way her little sister liked it.

Ruby ground her hips harder into her father's, making him groan, too. "Oh, Dad! Oh, Daddy, yes!" she cried in rhythm to his thrusting. "Yang, please rub my clit. I need to come!"

Yang touched her right away. She didn't even tease Ruby for revenge. She didn't have the heart for teasing at the moment. She wanted to hear her sister screaming in pleasure. She rubbed Ruby's clit in her favorite back and forth motion and whispered in her ear. "You wanna come for us, baby? Hmm? You wanna come for me and Daddy?" She stroked her free hand up and down her father's chest.

"Yes!" Ruby answered, trying to grind harder into him. She nearly had all of him inside her.

He took her hips in his hands and thrust himself into her with a more frantic pace.

Ruby screamed as he moved inside her with a vengeance. She gripped him around the ribs and rocked into him, meeting every thrust with her own, crushing Yang's hand between them. Yang didn't care. She just kept stroking her baby sister's clit until she finally came, screaming her pleasure, begging them not to stop. After she finally finished, Ruby sat limp as a rag doll in her father's lap, panting and twitching and humming in satisfaction. 

Again Taiyang simply held them for a minute or so before he nudged his youngest. "You wanna let Daddy come in you?" he asked sweetly.

Ruby looked at him in a daze.

"I want it!" Yang said, taking advantage of Ruby's momentary silence.

"No, I want it!" Ruby mumbled tenaciously, trying to rock her hips into him and failing.

He chuckled. "How about you guys get on your knees and Daddy will let you both have some, huh?"

They eagerly agreed and each placed a hand on him to stroke the full length of his erection, switching off who got to take the tip of him in their mouths. It didn't take much longer for him to finish. In fact, Yang was surprised he didn't come when Ruby did.

"Here it comes, girls," he grunted. "You ready?"

They answered by opening their mouths eagerly beneath him while he came. He tried to give to them as equally as he could manage, but he couldn't resist playfully letting some get on their faces. The girls hummed in delight as they licked his cock clean.

"You like that, baby girls?" he cooed. "You like Daddy's cum?"

They both nodded happily. "Mmm-Hmm!" Indulgently, the girls licked the rest of his cum off of each other's faces and in search of more, explored each other's mouths as well.

Yang felt like she was in heaven. Sex with her father and sister was usually pretty good, but this time, she was feeling especially satisfied in her heart. Something about their energy just flowed freely with love and affection.

"You girls wanna get in this bath with me?" Taiyang invited as he sunk into the tub with a groan. "I think it's good we waited to get in here. It might have scalded us if we'd gotten right in!"

Yang grimaced as she climbed in beside him. "Sorry, Dad." 

"Don't be," he insisted with a kiss to her forehead. "It worked out perfectly." He opened his other arm out for Ruby and cuddled her close to him when she came in. "I'm so glad to be home with my girls. You guys make me so happy." Again he kissed each of them on the forehead before leaning his head back to rest peacefully, his girls wrapped snugly in his arms.

"You make us happy, too, Dad," Ruby answered sweetly, rubbing his chest. "And we're really glad you're finally home. That trip was way too long."

"Yeah," Yang agreed. She wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his chest with a happy sigh. "This is the best part of life," she murmured. 

"Agreed," Taiyang mumbled without moving.

"Yes it is," Ruby agreed. She, too, lay her head on her father's chest and grinned across at Yang. 

Yang returned the smile, then closed her eyes to bask in the soothing warmth of the water and her father's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know about any grammatical errors or anything else that might be wrong. I like my writing to be clean, even though my style is dirty. ;)


End file.
